Wireless communications devices are often configured for use on both a home network and, when roaming outside the coverage area of a home network, a visiting network. The types of service and quality of service that are provided to a device that is roaming are not currently differentiated based on any information specific to, or received from, the roaming device. Therefore, visiting networks are not able to adjust their service offerings to roaming users, for example, in order to better accommodate their own users. There is also not an efficient way for a home network to determine that its users are currently roaming. These and other deficiencies of the current state of the art are addressed by the subject matter set forth herein.